


Dirty talk and confessions

by apieformydean



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frankie is Gerard's gay thing, Frerard, High School, I love them so much, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Masturbation, OTP Feels, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Red Haired Gerard Way, Sex, Slash, blowjob, but not really a plot here, handjob, so i guess it's pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only thing missing is your skinny jeans, the one from which I always get a hard-on, just from seeing you wearing it.” Gerard said, but didn’t turn around. Frank’s mouth went dry. Of course. That beautiful bastard knew he was jerking off. Of course he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is my very first Frerard fic? Yeah, I know, but no idea how it happened.  
> Anyways, you may find some plot in this one, but not that much.  
> Also, these people don't belong to me ~~they belong to each other okay~~ and I dont make any profit of this story, this is purely for entertainment  
>  so enjoy :3

The first thing Frank felt was the cold. He was fucking freezing, because there was only one blanket in the damned bed, which was certainly not covering him. His legs were tangled with the other teenager’s next to him, who was facing him, sound asleep. They were also totally naked, their clothes on very strange spots of the room, because last night… well, it wasn’t their number one priority to fold their clothes after getting rid of them.

“You little shit.” Frank mumbled when he realized Gerard was fully under the blanket, not giving any to his boyfriend. The smaller boy snuggled closer to him, just to pull the covers off the redhead completely a moment later.

Gerard twitched and woke up immediately. He raised his head off the pillow, and when he saw Frank took away his covers, he sleepily tried to take it back.

“Don’t you dare thinking I’ll give it back to you.” the smaller boy grinned, covering himself with the blanket. “God knows how long you were keeping it for yourself.”

Gerard just rolled his eyes after a moment, and then sat up on the bed. He raised his hands over his head, weaving his fingers together, stretching his arms. Frank liked how white and milky Gerard’s skin was in the dim light of this November morning. The pillow next to him smelled of his lover’s cologne and sex.

“Where the hell are you going?” the black haired boy asked when his boyfriend stood up. “It’s, like 5 am?”

“Yeah, but also Wednesday if you remember, darling.” Gerard didn’t even turn around, he was just walking towards his TV, pulling his shirt off it. “You know, school, classes?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Don’t be an ass.” Frank growled, snuggling in his blanket, but not taking his eyes off the redhead. “Who cares? We take a day off.” He shrugged under the covers. His boyfriend didn’t seem to listen to him, just kept on collecting their clothes. The smaller boy couldn’t even see in the faint light where those were, but Gerard seemed to find everything – on the floor, the hanger by the wall and the top of the wardrobe. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the latter, and Frank’s stomach gave him a funny sensation. “Also, I have better ideas for today.”

“Leave it, Iero.” Gerard sighed, bending down to pick up a sock from the floor, which was a fantastic sight for the black-haired boy. “I told you a thousand times, you can’t skip classes.” It was the first moment the redhead actually looked at him. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, sure. _Mom_.” Frank mumbled, not really listening to him. He thought about his boyfriend putting his mouth to a better use than speaking, and felt his cock slowly hardening.

Gerard yawned, put on his t-shirt, and continued his quest for their boxers. His lover was watching him for a while, and when he got closer, Frank chuckled.

“I didn’t know we were wearing each other’s clothes, but I’m okay with that.” he commented with a half-smile. The redhead looked down at the Misfits shirt, and started to take the wrong clothing off. “No, leave it. You look much hotter in it than I do.”

“I doubt it, that doesn’t happen.” Gerard bent down to look under the bed, and although Frank couldn’t see his face, he was sure he blushed. His boyfriend was now halfway under the bed, only the small of his back and his ass were visible, and the smaller boy was sure he was now totally hard. The tent between his legs said the same.

When the redhead came up again, he was a bit flushed and his hair was a mess and Frank couldn’t resist it anymore. He slid his hand on his member, and touched himself. In addition, Gerard didn’t seem to realise anything, just stood up and walked to the door. His booty looked like heaven. So firm and round. Frank had to bit his lip not to moan as he slowly palmed himself. His lover was just standing there looking at the pile of clothes he collected.

“The only thing missing is your skinny jeans, the one from which I always get a hard-on, just from seeing you wearing it.” Gerard said, but didn’t turn around. Frank’s mouth went dry. Of course. That beautiful bastard knew he was jerking off. Of course he knew. “Remember when you went commando last week? During the rehearsal? I thought I would pin you to the wall and fuck you, no matter who saw it.”

“Gosh, stop.” Frank gripped his cock tightly. Gerard knew he didn’t mean what he was asking for.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” the redhead finally turned around, exposing his vicious grin and half-hard dick. Frank licked his bottom lip, and his boyfriend slowly walked closer. “So you have a dirty talk kink?” one of his eyebrows lifted. “We’ve been best friends since 2nd grade, and I only get to know it now?”

“We have been together for a year now, I thought you have figured it out yourself.” Frank commented in a husky tone. The black-haired boy came out to his best friend in 4th grade, but Gerard didn’t tell him he liked boys. They managed to get so drunk on a freshmen’s party that Frank started to make out with him, and he somehow… well, kissed back. “You weren’t even gay before it.”

“Oh, baby, you couldn’t be farther from the truth.” the redhead let out a small laugh. “I have been so gay for you since your date with that Jessie. You remember?”

Frank nodded. How could he have forgot? Jessie was a 6th grader, and his first ever date. She had blond curls and huge green eyes, but she only wanted to make out with the black-haired boy, who was not up to anything like that at the age of 10. And certainly not with a girl.

“I first thought I was jealous just because you spent time with her. And later, when you told me she wanted to shove her tongue down your throat, I had to admit _that_ was what I wanted.” Gerard climbed up the bed and sat on Frank’s tights. There was only a blanket between their cocks. He leaned closer to his lover’s ear so he could whisper. “Since then it was the only thing on my mind when I was with you. Your gorgeous lips and that tongue… I wanted to obscene things to your tongue. Fuck, I was 11 but so hot for you.”

“I only dated Jessie to get rid of the feeling I had for you. Which obviously didn’t work.” Frank admitted, and he had no idea how they suddenly mixed confessions into the dirty talk. “How do you think I felt when I had to go to church in the morning, after thinking about you all night? In school I was told gay is wrong, but it felt damn right.”

“And how does it feel _now_?” Gerard asked, slowly grinding against Frank, who just realised his hand stopped while listening to his boyfriend. Now the friction drew a moan of him.

“Fucking awesome.” he breathed. Gerard smiled smugly, not stopping, but leaning in for a kiss. It was slick and arhythmical, tongues wrestling for dominance, and when the redhead won, he started down with his lips on Frank’s jawline.

Arriving at the artery, Gerard sucked on the flesh to make a hickey, to which Frank reacted with whimpering, and pumping his cock faster.

“Oh, no, sweetie, I can’t let you do that.” the redhead took his boyfriend’s hand away from his throbbing member, and the smaller boy made a frustrated sound. Gerard pinned his hands above his head, and held them firmly. “We don’t want to end this so fast.”

Gerard was right – he should have told him he had a thing for this. Because now, being dominated, being told what to do, he felt like coming just from the words.

“And don’t even think about coming before I get to the fun part.” his lover told him in a playful tone, and Frank’s cock twitched in excitement.

Gerard, when finishing his love-bite, went even more to the South, to Frank’s chest. He threw the blanket aside, and the smaller boy waited for him to play with his nipples, but the redhead just chuckled.

“Maybe next time, honey. Now I got something else to take care of.” and thinking about doing this again made Frank moan.

When Gerard got to his cock, he looked up at him, at his beautiful mess, whimpering under his kisses, and he had to bite his lip. If his hand had not been occupied holding his boyfriend’s wrists, he would have jerked off at the sight. It was so special, so wonderful, the redhead ran out of words.

“Hey, Frankie, are you alright up there?” Gerard asked, with a smug expression, not taking his eyes off the smaller boy’s face. He managed to nod, several times, too fast. His eyes were closed, he couldn’t open them – the sensation was too overwhelming already. “What do you think,” the redhead pressed on. “Is it okay, if I blow you?”

Frank moaned loudly as an answer, but that was not what Gerard wanted.

“Would you like it?” he asked, his voice was the most innocent Frank had ever heard. “To put my mouth on your dick? Tell me, Frankie, what should I do?”

“Fuck, Gee, do- oh my god- do it already.” Frank practically breathed the words. He loved being called ‘Frankie’. Just Gerard was allowed to call him that, and even when not in bed, it turned Frank on so much. “Suck me off, please.”

“As you wish.” and Gerard took his lover’s cock in his mouth. First only the tip, but slowly, inch-by-inch swallowed the whole. He wanted to keep his throat relaxed to avoid gagging, but Frank was so huge it was a real challenge.

In the meantime Frank was on the edge of losing it. He clenched his teeth, dug his nails into his palm and tried not to cry out loud.

However, the smaller boy’s moans were so eager, so pleading, that humping against his leg was not enough for Gerard. He let go of Frank’s wrists to take care of his cock, setting a rhythm which he followed with his mouth.

Now that the black-haired boy’s hands were free, he tugged at Gerard’s hair, to which the redhead reacted with moans. Feeling his lover’s voice vibrating between his legs, Frank couldn’t take it anymore, and came.

It took Gerard off-guard, but swallowed nonetheless. Removing himself from where he was, he climbed back to Frank’s neck, biting where it met his shoulder.

The smaller boy, after recovering from the wonderful haze, brushed Gerard’s hand aside from his cock, and took it in his. Frank knew exactly how his love liked to be handled – at least the small screams he got denoted so. The redhead was moaning nonsense things into his boyfriend’s ear, who could only understand “Frankie” and “baby” out of all.

Gerard tangled his fingers into the other’s hair, tugging at it, and Frank positioned himself to kiss his lover. He bit the bottom lip, which usually drove the redhead crazy. Now it resulted in coming.

Gerard cried in the smaller boy’s mouth, as he jerked him through his orgasm. In the aftermath, the exhausted teenager fell next to his boyfriend on the bed, and breathed heavily.

Frank covered them both with the blanket – under which they magically both fitted -, and caressed Gerard’s chest with one hand, cuddling up to him. There they were, lying silently, until the bigger boy talked.

“All you had to do was ask, you know.” Gerard ran his fingers through this boyfriend’s hair, stopping on the back of his head. “And we could have been doing this for years now.”

Thinking about all the wasted time made Frank want to punch himself in the face. However, he fired back.

“Or maybe you could have fucking come out to me?” he asked in a quite tone.

“Oh, I wasn’t gay.” Gerard kissed the top of Frank’s head. “And I’m still not.”

“Well that’s not what your moaning said minutes before.” The black-haired boy chuckled, and felt like his eyes closing sleepily. They sure as hell weren’t going to school today, but Gerard didn’t seem to care either.

“Shut up, I’m not.” the redhead punched his arm playfully. The last thing Frank heard before drifting into sleep was: “I just happen to be gay _for you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and even prompts are very welcome!! (wink wink)


End file.
